Coming Home Early
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: He kissed her deliberately, slowly as his hand slid down to her pants. Just as he had gotten her button undone…


A/N: Okay, so this is me trying to come back writing after surgery and FBY. This is a Drabble ONESHOT idea brought to me by a reviewer that I don't remember. I thought it was cute so here it is!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

"Ju-_stin_!" Lo giggled as he attacked her neck while she was trying to open the door, "Stop it! I can't get the door open with your distractions!" She scolded him.

He chuckled and instead wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "I love you," he whispered.

After she got the door opened, finally, she turned around in his arms, leant up on her tiptoes and gave him a firm kiss, "I love you, too," she whispered against his lips before he picked her up and carried her inside the house.

Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he held the backs of her thighs. She cupped his cheeks with both her hands as she kissed him thoroughly.

"Where are your parents?" Justin asked between kisses.

"Work," she gave him a short kiss then pulled back, "Mom'll be at the paper until seven and Dad had parent conferences and a department meeting so he won't be home until around nine."

Justin smirked and redirected them to the stairs and into Lo's room.

…

"…and that brings an end to our meeting," Tristan brought the department meeting to a close and dismissed everyone.

"So, you heading home?" Tristan asked Jess as he packed his things.

Jess sighed, "I've got like three parent conferences and then I'm out. I'm going to get home earlier than I thought though. I told Rory and Lo nine. It's going to be more like six-thirty."

"That's always good," Tristan replied and they both walked out of the conference room.

…

Meanwhile, Justin was lowering Lo onto her bed. As Lo inched her way up to the top of her bed, Justin crawled along with her giving her long, slow, kisses as they went.

Once they reached the top, Justin propped himself up on his right elbow and kissed his way down her chin to her neck. Lo threw her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure. Justin moved his left hand down her side and to her stomach where he slipped it underneath her shirt. He paused in his butterfly kisses to pull Lo's shirt over her head. She returned the favor with a giggle and pulled his head back to hers in a playful kiss.

…

"Hey Ror…yeah, I'm gunna be home early…I'll make dinner…okay, see you when you get home…love you, bye," Jess hung up the phone just as he pulled into the driveway of his, Rory, and Lo's home.

…

Justin removed his lips from hers once more and kissed down her chest, between her breasts, and down her stomach to her bellybutton. He kissed all over and swirled his tongue around her navel. She moaned and he smirked, smug with the reactions he could get from her with one simple touch.

She pulled him back up to her by his shoulders and quickly flipped them so that she was straddling him. She leant down and kissed him hard on the mouth before swiftly pulling away and kissing along his jaw line to his neck as her hands traveled his chest and abdomen. She slithered her way down his body, keeping eye contact with him the entire time until she too reached his bellybutton. She slowly, carefully circled it with her tongue and bit at it slightly. Justin bit his lip and shook his head at Lo as he tried to contain his own moan, not willing to give in so easily.

She sailed back up his body and as she did so, she inconspicuously reached her hand down. And cupped him through his jeans. This immediately elicited a moan from Justin and Lo, satisfied with herself, smiled and bit her lip innocently, still atop Justin's torso.

"God, Lo. Are you trying to kill me?" He asked, his voice thick with desire.

"Yes," Lo answered as she lowered herself to lie completely on top of him and smiled devilishly at him.

He growled playfully and swiftly flipped her onto her back. He kissed her deliberately, slowly as his hand slid down to her pants. Just as he had gotten her button undone…

…

"LO!" Jess called through the house, "Lo! Are you home?" He asked.

Although he got nothing but silence in response, he shrugged, put down his briefcase and hung up his jacket, then started for the stairs. He figured that Lo was in her room.

So, he descended the stairs and walked over to Lo's bedroom door. He didn't knock—he never did—and turned the knob only to find…

…

…the door swung open and there stood Lo's father, Jess.

"What the!?" Jess exclaimed and threw an arm over his eyes, "What is going on in here?"

Lo quickly threw on the nearest shirt and Justin snatched his from the floor. Justin hopped off the bed, standing awkwardly to the side, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"Uhm…" Lo started, "We were just, uh."

"I don't even want to know," Jess replied, arm still over his eyes.

Lo giggled lightly, "Dad…"

"Nope, I'm never coming home early again," he stated as he walked backwards out the door.

Justin joined Lo in the slightest chuckle, "Mr. Mariano…"

"Uh uh, nope. I'm just going to go right back out the door and in ten minutes, we'll pretend this never happened and I'll come back in and you guys will be on the couch and everything will be right with the world…" He trailed off as he made his way clumsily down the stairs, arm still covering his eyes even though he wasn't anywhere near Lo and Justin.

As soon as they heard the door shut, they burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Ten minutes later, Jess walked through the door as promised and Lo and Justin were seated on the couch watching TV as promised. Once Jess had gone into the kitchen, Lo erupted in giggles. Justin gave her a sound kiss, which they both smiled into and then continued to watch whatever they had put on the TV.

Jess never planned on going home early ever again.

--

A/N: Okay, so this has been unfinished on my computer for a couple weeks and I finally finished it. I don't so much like the ending, but hey, at least I finished something after my surgery and after a long chapter story. I'll get working on my next chapter fic probably not until the New Year because I'm going to Disney World from December 26-December 31. OH! And the first person to guess which of my stories these characters are from gets a dedication in the first chapter of my new chapter fic! Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


End file.
